Sunrise
by jigie
Summary: just another Fanfiction for Gods Eater. Set in South East Branch, namely the countries of Philippines, Malaysia and Indonesia, the newest branch of Fenrir.
1. Chapter 1  Introduction to a New Life

Sunrise - Gods Eater Fanfiction

It's been years since I joined Fenrir South East Branch, once known as the countries of Malaysia, Philippines, and Indonesia: now just a barren wasteland. I looked into the sky, beautiful. It's blue and clear, unlike the ground. Only endless destruction. How many years has it's been since the Aragami attacked us? In time, I couldn't count anymore. Heck, I saw my family being brutally murdered by these "Gods" and all I can do was watch. We were attacked by a horde of Vajras. Our weapons were no match for the rampaging Gods. If not for the immediate response from the Far East Branch, I might not have been able to survive. The only thing that keeps me alive now is the bracelet that my younger brother gave me as a birthday present, the very same day that he was devoured. Every year, the day of my birth is the very same day that I felt the most pain. My years added up, and so did my pain.

Gods Eaters, the only people who can destroy these gods, using the very same enemy technology to destroy them. I was 16 back then when we were approached by a man named Lindow. He was a unit leader and he was the one who trained us, the new Gods Eater here when the South East Branch were still on it's younger roots. There were initially 10 of us, now only three of us left; Me, Aira my bestfriend since we were kids and Mak, the one who won't keep his mouth shut.

"Still looking at the sky, reminiscing the past Ken?" It was Aira.  
>"Well, sort of." Lying on my back and looking at the bracelet with my left hand.<br>Aira lied down next to me.  
>"I know, it's your birthday today, and well... Mak and I decided to give you a party. Also you had just been promoted as the new Leader of Retaliation Unit." Aira blushed.<br>"Thanks... but I think it's too much. Thanks for the concern though." I declined.  
>Aira stood up, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up.<br>"HEY!" I looked at her.  
>"No buts... this time you will be coming with me!" Aira gave me that scary look again, and we walked towards the Hall dragging me with her.<p>

Mak is holding a can of beer, yeah it's beer ration day. He smiled unto me and threw another can of unopened beer.  
>"What do we have here?" giving a smirk at us, "Best friends huh?"<br>"Geez... what's with you." I said to him, opening the fresh can of beer.  
>Mak grabbed me by the shoulder, shoving Aira away, and he whispered to my ear "Look here my man... Just take a good look at that bod!" referring to Aira, who is talking to some friends.<br>"She's my bestfriend man and well... sort of a sibling..." I answered back.  
>"Sister? Or your kids will be siblings in the future?" Mak laughed. "C'mon man, don't kid yourself! She's obviously inlove with you!"<br>"No. No. No. That's it, end of the line."  
>"Geez your hopeless."<br>Suddenly, the emergency alarm rang. "Emergency. Emergency. All units please proceed to your stations. Mak, Me and Aira ran towards the weapon room. Mak grabbed his trusty Demon Claymore X, as he is an old type buster blader. Aira used her EX Gattling Gun Divine, that can use good piercing bullets. On my end I have to use both the Raging Lore X, an Assault Gun type and the Super Hammer X, a very heavy Hammer that hinders my movespeed but with great Crush Power, as a NewType I have to use both weapons. Both Mak and Me are using the same Seraphim + Bucklers. Immediately we received a contact from Desk Officer Lune,  
>"Ken, there's a herd of Kongou's at Sector 2, known as the Ruined NGC. You will be fighting 2 Polar Kongou's and 3 Blazing Vajratails. Please proceed to the site immediately." Lune ordered. "Also" she added, "You will be deployed with Lastre, she's a NewType as well. Train her well."<br>"Acknowledged." I answered.  
>Immediately we head out, using the Chopper as a transport we headed to the NGC ruins. It was said that it was once a beautiful building with a fountain, but now it lies in ruins. Vegetation started to outgrow the formerly cemented pavement. The newbie was already waiting, and we can see the nervousness in her eyes. Aira patted her head and whispered, "It's okay. I'll take care of you."As usual Mak kneeled down and prayed,<br>"Hey Mak, will you stop that? It was the "gods" who destroyed our world and now you are praying to them?" I snorted out.  
>"Shhhhh... let him be." Aira scolded me.<br>I looked at him. I know that Mak is devoted to his religion, always asking for guidance. For me though, they are our destroyer, and if it was the "gods" who destroyed us, then whom can we pray to?

"Here we are ladies." Hiro our helicopter pilot announced. Mak stood up and smiled at me. We looked down, the 2 Kongous are rampaging below, only 2 of the Vajratails are visible the other one is hiding. One Kongou is at the left side while the other one is at the fountain area.  
>"Mak and Aira, I want you to take the Kongou at the fountain area. Lastre and I will take the one at the right. At landing I will use a flashbomb then proceed to your areas as planned.<br>"RIGHT!" they all said.

Jumping down from the chopper, I used a flashbomb to blind nearby Aragami. As planned, Mak and Aira took their respective positions. Mak and Aira's team is undisputedly good. Aira shoots from afar, with Mak protecting her from incoming Aragami's. One thing I've noticed from Lastre though is that when I used the flashbomb, she also had to cover her eyes. Well, she recovered almost immediately though. We ran towards the other Kongou. Jumping towards it, I slammed my hammer into his head. The monster swung his head, and punched Lastre. She covered her body with her Aurgelmir Tower Shield, but due to the slow deployment speed she took a small amount of impact! Sending her flying a few meters away. Though she managed to land on her feet and took defensive actions, but still it's a bit rough if I am asked. I charged again at the Polar Kongou's head but the monster was quick to fire volleys of frozen air! Shielding myself, I took a small of impact but managed to block it nevertheless. Then I can see bullets of Ice passing through the side of my head, Lastre was firing them to the Kongou with her Type55 Auto-Gun! I ordered her to change it to fire bullets to maximize the damage. She did and was amazed how much damage it did. The Kongou landed flat to the ground, and I started to charge my hammer... 1... 2... 3! Smashing the Kongou's back, it destroyed it's pipe organs! The Kongou tried to stand up, but I was already charging my 2nd strike! 1... 2... 3! The 2nd charge went through his head, bringing the Kongou down, stunning it for a few seconds! Lastre changed her blade into Wild Sword: Yang and and slashed all the way to the Kongou's arm, completely destroying the Kongou's armlet. The Kongou looked around and began to flee! I instructed her to be on guard, the Vajratails haven't been defeated yet.

We switched to gun form and started to walk. We need to be careful. I can see Lastre look closely to me, as if she knew me,  
>"Is there something wrong with my face?" I jokingly asked.<p>

"No... No sir... errrr, I mean Leader! No Leader!" she said nervously.

"Hey, stop the formalities, just call me Ken, okay. Yesterday, I was just the same as you. I was just promoted to captain. So, stop calling me that, it gives me the creeps!"

"Oh.. okay... sir."

"I'll transfer you to Research unit if you won't stop." I smiled again.

"Sorry... sorry... this is my actual my first battle, so I am quite nervous."  
>"No worries, the first time I started to battle these monsters, I pissed on my pants. So, it's not unusual for you to feel like that." I signaled her to stop. We hid behind the wall and provided her instructions, I looked at the Aragami's nearby. Okay, 2 Vajratails and the weakened Polar Kongou, eating to regain strength.<p>

"I will count to three... after that I want you to fire your Freeze bullets to the Vajratails and I will charge directly at the Kongou."

"Got it!" she answered in a heavy breath.  
>"On my signal, 1... 2..." not able to finish 3, she went out and fired a barrage of bullets to the Vajratails! Her fire was full of power but lacks attention and concentration. All I saw was a berserking woman, indiscriminately firing her bullets. Good thing is it brought down the 2 Vajratails, but the Kongou, disturbed, came charging towards us! I charged towards the beast! Hitting him it at the head with a powerful downward strike. Falling flat to the ground, I charged my Hammer to Devourer Mode, devouring the flesh of the Kongou. Ripping of the skin and bits of flesh sticking to my God Arcs Teeth. As always, I do not like this scenario, it always sends a chill to my spine! A human made Aragami, devouring other Aragami. Entering to burst mode, I jumped and smashed upwards, then going down I pummeled the Kongou's head and as a finisher I swung my hammer twice, both hitting the head and sending the Kongou into it's death! The Kongou fell down, dead! I leaned back and devoured again, this time getting the Kongou's core. Lastre on the other hand, devoured the the Vajratail's core instead.<p>

"Hey, Ken... Kongou and Vajratail. Eliminated here." Mak communicated to my phone.

"Same here."

"Are you hurt, Ken?" It was Aria.

"What are you? His wife?" Mak teased her, "He's a tough guy, the only one who defeated a Prithvi Mata alone!"  
>"Nuff said. Let's head out to rendezvous point." turned off my phone and we started to walk towards our destination,<p>

"Is it true Leader that you defeated a Prithvi Mata alone?" Lastre asked.

"How old are you again?" I asked.  
>"20 sir." Lastre answered.<br>"Damn. I'm only 23, you can call me a thief, call me a terrorist, or you can call me a madman but never ever do honorifics to me! Anyway, yes... or possibly no..."

"What do you mean... Ken?"

"Yes I fought a Prithvi Mata alone, and I was able to defeat it... but one thing that bothered me is the big scar that the monster had when we fought."

"What?"

"The scar in the monsters head, it looked like it came from a God Arc but it's impossible." I sighed, "Well what actually happened was, we were escorting VIP's to the old Capital. Our truck was attacked by a Prithvi Mata. Those stupid men at Research Dept, predicted that no big Aragamis spotted only a handful of Zygotes and Ogretails. So they sent me and Mak only. The Prithvi Mata was not included, and they were careless enough not to include it on the list of possible Aragami attack. Nuff said, I asked Mak to protect the VIP's and well... being a good spirited person, hehe, I used myself as a bait to lead the Prithvi Mata where I am planning to fight it alone, leave a flashbomb and run away."

"Then what happened?"

"Well... the monsters movement was a bit "sluggish" than the usual, then I noticed a big scar to it's face. A scar from a God Arc. Using it as an opportunity, I decided to punish the monster myself. Well, the core will make lot's of money you know, now, you might say It was an easy victory... but hell no! It was hell... after using all my flashbombs and recovery bullets I was able to defeat it."

"Still... I think you are pretty strong for someone to face that Prithvi Mata alone. I heard it's an evolution of a Vajra... so it's still pretty strong."

"Stop the compliments. I ain't good with it." I stopped for a moment... I can hear footsteps, coming towards us, I looked back but no one is there, "Hey did you hear that?"

"What?"  
>"Nahh... Must be my imagination." and we continued to walk. <p>


	2. Chapter 2  The White Queen

Always a tough job. We boarded the chopper and tried to rest. Aira as always sat beside me and leaned her head to my chest to sleep. Lastre and Mak are on the opposite side. Mak knelt down and prayed again. Giving thanks for another day that we were alive and another successful mission. After his prayer he sat back to his chair and talked to Lastre,

"What do you think about them girl?" he grinned, "Oh, by the way name's Mak. I'm from Area 26, once known as Davao."  
>"Well... " Lastre though for a while, "is she Ken's wife?" she asked with pure innocence.<br>"You heard the kid, my man." Mak said with a sly smile. "Ken's "wife" is Aira," pointing at Aira. "Medic, sniper and long ranged weapon instructor." he looked at her, "And you are?"  
>"Lastre... Lastre Jean-Mina." she said.<br>"Jean-Mina?" I said, "You mean... nah... by any chance are you a relative of Ayesua Jean-Mina?"  
>"You mean Ayesua? Our current director?" Mak said with a surprise.<br>"She's... my sister." Lastre said hiding her face.  
>"Half French - half Japanese then, as if race has got something to do with a destroyed world." I smirked, "your age had a big gap, 12-13 years so to say?"<br>"13... " Lastre then looked at us, her eyes widened. Holding her head she began to scream, as if in a deep pain. Her loud scream woke Aira up.

"HEY HIRO! HURRY UP!" I ordered.

Hiro nodded and began to fly faster. After a few minutes we arrived at HQ with an ambulance waiting. Thanks to the immediate response of the doctors at HQ, she was out of harms way.

"Just what the hell was that?" Mak asked.  
>"I don't know... I think it's better for me to ask her sister then." I said. Aira also came along with me.<p>

Hitting the elevator. Aira began to ask me, "Ken... when do you think this fighting will stop?"  
>"I don't know. Today, the next day, next year, next generation? I really don't know."<br>Aira sighed, "I guess, nobody holds the answer huh?" she grabbed my right arm, "Ken... will you be with me? Till the end of this fighting?"

I didn't answer her. I don't know how. I tried to open my mouth but no words came, only silence. All I can do was to look into her eyes, wondering. Then the elevator door opened, I faced my back on Aira and started to walk away. I know it pains her, but I can't answer her now. Opening the door to the Directors office, she spoke in a clear soft voice:

"Out of all people with the courage not to knock in my door, it is always you Ken." Ayesua, a woman in her early thirties, crossed her arms and leaned back to her chair, "what can I do for you?"

"Lastre, your sister. After the battle, she screamed while holding her head. It's like she's having a terrible headache. I'm worried. Aside from that she was sent into battle without a formal introduction nor a background check from me!" I growled.  
>Ayesua leaned towards me and gently caressed my face with her left gloved hand, and said, "She's sick for now darling... but no worries, she's as fine as is. Now, I ask you to leave my place please... I am working on something." she just smiled.<p>

I signalled Aira to some along. I asked her to come along with me and visit Lastre in the lab. We arrived, but she's not there? We tried to ask the doctors but it seems that they know nothing of Lastre being sent there. Weird... but how and why?

My mind can't help but think, my eyes won't shut down. Is Ayesua hiding something from us? If she then what is it? I put on some clothes and I will talk to Ayesua again. While walking down the hall, I can hear footsteps following me. While using the elevator, I heard a loud thud from the ceiling... nevermind must be rats again, I think. Walking towards the Ayesua's office... ajar... her door is ajar? I opened her door. Lo and behold!

"WHAT THE?!" I banged the alarm. It's an aragami! A plant type Aragami? It stands 8 feet tall, it has leaves and a flower bud like head. It's jaws are located on it's big trunk like body. It's long vines are holding Ayesua, eating her. Ayesua's right arm and leg are already missing, a part of her head is bruised heavily. Yes, she is being devoured! I tried to think.. F*CK! Without a God-Arc I can't save her! Without thinking, I grabbed a chair and threw it towards the monster. It let Ayesua go. Dodging the monsters attacks I grabbed Ayesua and dragged her out. Closing the sealed door just in time that we got out, I tried to check her pulse. Alive, she's still alive. Using her last amount of strength she grabbed my shirt and whispered something into my ear... "re... move my... gloves..." I did, and when I held her hand... Resonance happened:

Images of a lab... Ayesua, being a God-Eater? The images are mixed-up... her memories flowing into me... finally, Lastre... in a bed with so many things attached to her?

I let go of her. She smiled, and before taking her last breath she said , "Save the White Queen.". Why? What does she want to tell me? What is the "White Queen?" Lastre herself? What is this all about? The Aragami tried to open the door, Leaving Ayesua's corpse behind was a good decision. The Aragami devoured it, giving me a bit of time I needed to open the Elevator. I phoned Aira,

"Ken! Are you alright? You're not in your room when the emergency bell rung!" Aira said.  
>"Ayesua... She's dead-"<br>"What did you say? You don't..." Aira interrupted.  
>"Yes, Director Jean-Mina was devoured. An aragami is in HQ! Everyone do a check on every part of HQ now!"<p>

Lune, gave an order to all available GodEaters to check every corner of HQ. I was exhausted and I passed out. The next morning I woke up with a bad headache... I checked the time, it's already 11 a.m. Man, sleeping too much makes my head spin. A loud knock came, I got up and slightly opened the door.

"Hey..." I said still sleepy.  
>"Ken Tinasan?" It's a warden officer and my good friend Rai.<br>"Yes sir... what can I do for you?" holding my head still sleepy, "please come in." opening my door.  
>"You are under arrest for the murder of Ayesua Jean-Mina. Please come with us Ken." Rai said.<br>"The hell? It's an Aragami that killed her NOT ME!" I protested.  
>"Look Ken... I don't wanna do this...there was no Aragami attack last night! Please understand, come with us for now." Rai cuffed me and escorted me to the cell. Then suddenly, like a flash of light one of the guard grunted and fell down. Something had hit him. One of the guard held his service pistol with Rai dragging me with him,<p>

"Give him to me or he will die!" a girl's voice said.

We looked back, a woman, Lastre? No, a bit older... but yes, still it's Lastre. Stabbing the guard in the belly, she used him as a shield and rammed at us. Sandwiching Rai between me and her. She then reached for the cuffs keys and followed to put Rai unconscious. She uncuffed me and I looked at her,

"Lastre?" I questioned her.  
>Taking the gun from the guards. "Loaded. Good." she looked at me not answering my question, "what are you waiting for? Let's go!"<br>"Tell me! What the hell's going on?" I demanded for an answer.  
>"Follow me if you wanted to live and tell this tale. You had just been chosen. That's it." pointing the gun at me.<br>"Then shoot me then! I won't go anywhere without Aira nor My God-Arc." I protested.  
>"She's there already. I made sure of it. Both of them."<br>"Where's there?" I asked.  
>"Old City... Cebu... Area 59."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Tale of Question and Answers

Many years ago, unknown lifeforms of different size and savagery came into existence. The human race had realized that they are not the only species capable of destruction. These rampaging "gods" had left the world as useless as it is now. Everywhere chaos is the only clear notice. Who would want to live in such a place?

"IF they are the same "gods" who destroyed our world, then whom can we pray to?"

"Mornin' sleepy head." the woman said calmly. I looked around and she is driving a jeep across the the great desert of Area 79, once known as the great city of Silay. A barren desert of no life. Old buildings now half-burried in sand can be seen. Will there be a possibility to restore it's former beauty? I remember, when we escaped the branch through the air duct, then through the sewers... gross. But choices aren't we have in luxury at that time. After we boarded her jeep, I was so exhausted that I slept immediately... not knowing if the person I am with is a friend nor a foe.  
>"Where are you taking me?" I asked.<br>"Cebu... from here we will drive until we reach Area 10, Sagay... from there we will take a boat to Cebu." she continued to hum an unknown tune.  
>"Who are you?"<br>"Name's Luna Vei Mara. I "was" a unit leader of Fenrir Far East Branch." she answered un a carefree voice while driving.  
>"1st Lt. Vei... " I tried to think... I think I heard that name somewhere... YES! "You're the hero Lindow mentioned when we were still in training." I said being amazed to whom I am with. "You mentioned was... why leave Fenrir?"<br>"Well." scratching her head. "You will know. Now's not the time, yet. Once we reach Cebu, both you and your loving "wife" Aira will be briefed by an old friend." I rested my head. Knowing that Aira is safe calmed me. Yes, I know I love Aira but I think she will just reject me, or am I just thinking or stupid things. Looking at the back of the large vehicle I saw her God-Arc along with mine... Wow, state of the art technology, able to store God-Arc's in a smaller space, unlike the one we had in HQ. Probably made from Kusonoki Tech.

"Was Ken able to escape?" Mak asked Lune.  
>"I think so yes." Lune said in a soft voice, "I hope he's okay."<br>"No worries, he'll be. Ken's a tough guy... though I want to confirm if it was really Vei who saved him?" "We haven't confirmed that yet, but as per the DNA that was left on the scene, it doesn't match Vei's... " Lune said concerned. "It's Lastre's. Though I am not sure since, we do not have too many info about Vei."  
>Maks eye widened. "Where's Lastre now?" Mak asked.<br>"After she was taken, her whereabouts is unknown, even to me."  
>"Then let's just hope for the best for him then."<p>

I kept on looking at her. Lastre, yes, it looks like she's just an older version of Lastre. From a 20 year old it seemed like she jumped age in a woman in her early twenty's. After a few glances she asked,"I know what you are going to ask. Why do I look like Lastre?" she said, this time in a firm voice, from a childish hum into a flaming witch. whoa!  
>"Yes." I said suprised by the sudden change."<p>

She smiled... and started to talk, "Lastre is my clone, an incomplete one to be exact." she sighed and continued, "after saving Corporal Amamiya they started to do studies on my DNA on how I survived after having to use another God-Arc which is incompatible with my bias factor. Dr. Sakaki was at first thrilled about the research, that if proven to be better than the current P53 Bias Factor can change the world of both the Aragami's and God-Eaters alike."

"What happened then?" I asked.

"Well, I was willing to undergo from being a God-Eater into a Guinea Pig, though I don't know what type of Aragami it is, me and Lindow were selected but Dr. Sakaki wouldn't approve it as we under his jurisdiction and if he will not be selected as the lead researcher... you just don't know Dr. Sakaki. Though he wanted to do the research, but he is seeing it as a link that can connect humans and aragami's, that if we can communicate with them, then we might be able to co-exist instead." she gave out a deep sigh, "but it was not the case, they are seeing it as an opportunity to strengthen God-Eaters. Just imagine a God-Eater with a perfect Bias Factor that makes you wield anybody's God-Arc without getting completely devoured. So Dr. Sakaki, resigned from Fenrir and took along a bunch of his close "freinds" and established Kusonoki Tech. Named after Licca Kusonoki, his personal assistant, researcher and friend. Some of the God-Eaters loyal to him, went along... including me."

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

"They said yes, but since they did not designate Dr. Sakaki as lead researcher due to conflicting viewpoints, they created a clone of me instead that they can observe. A clone that will abide with their will.. Lastre." she continued, "Directress Jean-Mina was just a scapegoat, but to kill her, I don't know why."  
>"You said Lastre, is incomplete... and before Directress Jean-Mina died, she said about something... White Queen." I asked.<br>"White Queen?" Vei gave a thought, "Nope.. doesn't ring a bell, unless they mean my Blade... well, I just named her White Queen." She tried to look at the side, as if expectinging for something, "Lastre is indeed incomplete. The one that you had joined the mission was only 5 years old to be exact. They were not able to copy me due to the interference of Oracle Cells that mereged in my body. Those clones lasts 1-2 years only. Lastre on the other hand, is an exception. She lasted 5 years and was heavily bombarded with information and drugs for her young age. She grew too fast and absorbed information faster too. She's like an Aragami within a human body. Though they were able produce a copy, but was never able to produce a memory. So, in order to complete her, they wanted a catalyst. That's why she was sent to your unit without proper introduction, they see you as a catalyst. But since you failed unto that part, I think that's why they tried to terminate you. I am not sure about their reasoning why. Maybe you can ask Dr. Sakaki later for further information"  
>"So is Kusonoki Tech planning to recruit me and Aira?"<br>"Well... not yet. First we have to clear your name and I will personally hire you and your "wife" too!" she smiled at me like a naughty kid.

"Aira isn't my wife." I said in a bitter voice. I looked back and saw my beloved God-Arc, though it is a strong weapon but It was nothing compared to Vei's silver Longsword, indeed quality God-Arc for a Quality soldier. She continued to drive into the vast desert. Suddenly Vei swerved the car, into a forked road.

"Ken! ZYGOTES AT THE BACK!"

I looked back and saw a flock of Zygotes following us. "SHOOT THEM HURRY!" she commanded while driving the Jeep. I took my God-Arc and switched to Gun Mode. Holding my God-Arc again is like holding the hands of a long lost lover. How I miss this. My Raging Lore X can fire Shot type Bullets, but still I opted for Laser Bullets for the pierce effect even if it will cost me a lot of Oracle Points. I steadied my breath, and it was hard to aim due to the Jeeps movement. Then fired the nearest Zygote! The laser pierced through it, hitting 3 more at the back. Sending them rolling into the dusty street. I fired again, this time hitting 3 more! I fired all the bullets I had but still their number is not declining, aside from that my Oracle Points are depleting fast! DAMN! Vei looked at me and said, "Hold THIS!" grabbing my back and sending me to the steering wheel. She grabbed her trusty God-Arc, composing of Behemoth Mech as the blade and Arbalest X as the gun. Both high end weapons with her gun having the best Piercing capability ever! WOW! Such equipment! Steadily she fired her gun at the Zygotes. One by one they fell down like flies, and her aim never missed any!

"VEI! Beside YOU!" I shouted to her when I saw a zygote almost ran us over. With such strength she immediately switched to Blade mode and devoured the Zygote. Entering into her burst mode, I can feel the excitement in her! Her Gun fired faster and stronger! Still the numbers are far from over, she shouted:  
>"I will throw a flashbomb! Then drive to full speed! That Sariel will be a pain the ASS!" she said, now looking back, indeed a Sariel is present. I havent seen that.<p>

Vei threw a flashbomb. The blinding light light, stopped aragami into their paths and began to scatter. YEAH! IT WORKED! Or, so I though... A powerful homing laser was shot by the Sariel. I swerved to the right! The vehicle was not hit but our tire was. I lost control of the vehicle, but because we are running into full speed, we fumbled. The Jeep was down and Vei was thrown away. I was able to jump out before it got crushed. I thought, I was gonna die! The Sariel, steadily flew over us. SH*T! My God-Arc was nowhere to be found! Vei was lying unconcious, 10 meters away from me! I looked around, but I can't find It. Suddenly a large rocket crashed into the Sariel... Quadriga Rockets!


End file.
